A Change For The Better
by Princess of Prussia
Summary: "But she told herself no. She couldn't be moving on from Russia. She couldn't. And especially not with a girl."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Princess of Prussia here! This is my first shoujo-ai fic (unless you count some of the drabbles in "25 Drabbles 25 Days"), and I have to say that I absolutely adore and ship this pairing of the two toughest girls of Hetalia, Belarus and Hungary. So this is the prologue, I'll try to post the next chapter somewhat soon, but no promises. Sorry it's not that long. I hope you all enjoy it. **

Belarus had to fight her own feelings nowadays. They couldn't be her own; she must have someone else's feelings inside of her heart. She had always loved Russia, and that couldn't be changing now. There were so many great things about him. Like how he had accepted Belarus when everyone else had shunned her. Like how he always protected his little sister, his precious Belarus. He had given her a gift, a hair bow that Belarus wore every day, to show how grateful and loving she was of her wonderful older brother.

The alien feelings had started a couple of weeks ago, and Belarus had to admit that they made her feel wonderful inside. They made her incredibly hopeful, and hope was something to psychotic nation had all but lost, from her multiple rejections from Russia. Since those two weeks, everyone had noticed changes in the obsessive Belarus. She had stopped stalking Russia, and had stopped pleading with him to marry her. She had been happier, and nicer to her older sister, Katyusha. And, in a world meeting, when China had sat down next to her brother, instead of threatening him with her oh-so-famous knife, she had dreamily sat down next to her older sister without a fuss, as if in a happy dreamland. Yes, she still stuck close to her family, but Belarus had stopped having such a problem with the whole world. And everyone knew it was because she was finally falling in love. But she told herself no. She couldn't be moving on from Russia. She couldn't. And especially not with a girl.

But, the truth was, Belarus was moving on. She had fallen in love with the green-eyed frying pan-wielding nation, Hungary. When Hungary sat with her ex husband, Austria, at the world meeting where she let China sit next to her brother, Belarus had to force down the huge amounts of jealousy that rose up from inside of her. She had to clench her fists and breathe deeply, forcing herself to stay calm. There was no hope that Hungary would ever love her if she went all psychotic. And though Belarus told herself that she didn't even want Hungary's love, she knew deep down that she desired it more than anything she had ever wanted before. She was infatuated, and completely in love with Hungary, while with Russia she had only had the infatuation.

And tomorrow was a world meeting. Belarus couldn't wait to see Hungary again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much to ****HungaBel-er (Guest) for reviewing this story. Thanks so much to Cat330 for favoriting this story. Thanks so much to TheLoveIFeel for following this story. For everyone who reviews and favorites from now, thanks so much in advance. This was really fun to write and I'm proud of how it turned out. Thanks for reading, everyone! **

Belarus stepped into the room, her eyes searching for Hungary. Her heart fluttered when she saw Hungary's familiar green dress, but dropped when she saw who Hungary was standing next to: Austria.

_ "Stupid Austrian, stealing her love from me,"_ thought Belarus, before realizing what she had just allowed to fill her mind, and blushed furiously. The Belarusian stalked over to her usual seat, before changing her mind, and sitting down next to Hungary. By now everyone in the room had noticed the crazy nation's antics, and some were following her movements with their eyes. Hungary herself was hugely surprised to find Belarus sitting next to her, but was polite enough to hide it.

Happy daydreams ran through Belarus' head of her and Hungary, and Belarus gave up on banishing the images from her head, allowing herself to enjoy the thoughts for once. She sat in her chair, a smile slowly spreading across her usually frowning face. The rest of the nations stared at Belarus, hugely surprised by what she had been doing today. First, sitting not at her regular seat, but with Hungary. Then, smiling happily for no apparent reason. But since no one was actually close to Belarus, the nations were left to speculate about her strange behavior in silence.

Germany's voice snapped Belarus out of her thoughts. "I think we have more important matters to attend to than staring at Belarus!" he shouted at all of the nations. Belarus blushed, now knowing that everyone had been staring at her. She tried to be tough, but Belarus was actually quite shy deep inside, and did not like to be stared at.

Most of the meeting passed uneventfully, and Belarus found herself staring at Hungary instead of the speakers. Luckily for her, however, everyone else seemed to be transfixed by whoever was speaking, and did not notice Belarus' staring. She loved how beautiful Hungary's caramel hair looked in the lighting of this particular room. How perfect the three orange flowers in her hair were for Hungary, and how adorable they looked to Belarus. Even Hungary's dress was stunning on her. Belarus noticed things she had never noticed before. And, though she did not want to admit it, Belarus loved the feeling that came from thinking about her love for Hungary.

Before she knew it, the meeting was over, and Belarus was saddened at the thought of not seeing Hungary for a while. So, in a spur of the moment decision, Belarus decided to tell the green-eyed nation of her feelings for her. Feelings that she barely admitted to having, but could not deny the importance of. Hungary stood up to leave, and...

"Hungary, wait!" called Belarus. Hungary stopped, and turned around, looking surprised that Belarus needed to speak with her. "I need to talk to you in private."

Hungary nodded, and waited for Belarus to catch up with her. When she did, Belarus led the two out of the room, down some corridors, and into an unused closet.

"What is this about, Belarus?" asked Hungary.

Belarus took a deep breath before saying: " Hungary, I am in love with you."

Hungary's eyes widened with surprise, before she smiled brightly, and abruptly kissed Belarus on the lips. Belarus smiled happily, before passionately kissing back. When they broke apart, both smiling like crazy, Hungary said, "I'm in love with you too, Belarus."

Hungary opened her arms, and Belarus quickly closed the space between them, hugging her.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Russia and a few other nations smiled. "Well," whispered Russia. "My little sister finally fell in love."


End file.
